


Every Day a Little Death

by Ch3rryBl0ss0m365



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pandemic - Freeform, Protective Astrid Hofferson, Sick Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), They all need a hug, stuck at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365/pseuds/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365
Summary: The world is shut down and everyone is trying to find ways on how to cope with it all.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Other(s), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Kudos: 2





	Every Day a Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had made this story way back when the lockdown was still fairly new- at least where I live- and thought it'd be cool to write about how our favourite animated characters were taking it.  
> I was first inspired to write this while listening to the first little bit of Every Day a Little Death from the Count of Monte Cristo soundtrack. I found it very fitting to how everyone is feeling towards the pandemic.  
> Another day, another week, another month, another year [almost], another day, another night until it's day again  
> If I get enough feedback, I might make a sequel to this little one-shot with other characters or see how these characters have progressed. Who knows...

**_Every Day a Little Death_ **

**_Stay At Home Order_ **

_March 16, 2020_

_Earlier today, the president ordered everyone to self-isolate themselves to prevent the spread of the deadly virus going around the country. No one knows how long this lockdown will occur, but everyone is asked to proceed with caution and try to accommodate for the time being. More information will be announced soon._

Another day

Going completely out of his mind, Hiccup stared up towards his bedroom ceiling. He tried to occupy himself, but he no longer had the motivation to do anything remotely productive. At first, it was easy for him to do something fun. He would play with Toothless, work on his bike, do the homework his teachers would assign him and talk with his friends via facetime or simply text them. But a guy can only do the same thing every day for so long until it starts to become boring. 

Hiccup had to do something new, something different, but it was difficult. He wasn’t exactly an extrovert and constantly needed physical contact, but he wanted to do something with someone besides his mother. Hiccup loved his mother, he really did, but she was slowly getting on his nerves and sending him into constant worry. Being a nurse meant his mother was going out into the front-lines. Meaning Hiccup was always worried something bad would happen to her, leaving him alone with no close family members left. And that’s the last thing Hiccup wanted. 

The anxiety of being alone for the rest of his life began to emerge from the pit of his stomach. 

Hiccup was taken out of his vex when his phone rang. Sitting up from his bed, he reached for his phone, picking it up. “Hello?” 

Another week

Hiro was having flashbacks to his time in juvie. The darkest time in his life. He felt like he was back there again, except this time, he was imprisoned in his own house-- he didn’t know which was worse. Honestly, the only good thing was that Hiro was getting to spend some more time with his older brother. Yet things were still hard as he made another mark on his chart. Just like he used to when he was in that place. 

His brother, Tadashi had raised him when their parents passed when he was still pretty young. Tadashi gave up everything to take care of his younger brother. And he wasn’t about to stop now. He knew how his brother got when he had to be isolated somewhere with no means of getting out. So he did all that he could-- with what few things they had-- to make sure his brother didn’t go down the same dark path as he did when he was in juvie. 

It was no use. His depression was coming back. 

Hiro’s phone gave out a small ping and he reluctantly picked it up. Opening up the message, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit better from the message. It wasn’t much, but at least it was something. 

_Hope you and your brother are hanging in there. If you ever need anything, you know I’m willing to lend an ear - Astrid_

Another month

Unlike the rest of her friends, Karmi was able to keep herself busy with studying the virus. Yes, she was still a student, but she couldn't pass up the chance to look into it and see what she could do to counteract it. That’s not to say Karmi didn’t have her frustrating moments. It was difficult, she admitted that. Most likely the toughest challenge she's faced since the incident with Di and Liv Amara. 

She missed seeing her friends every day, but she was able to satisfy her needs for contact with her phone. In a way, Karmi was glad everyone had to stay indoors. It meant she could stay in her comfies all day and not worry about looking presentable. Granted, she did have to put on her lab clothes when working in her own personal lab, but that was normal for her, so she didn’t mind as much. 

However, she did miss her boyfriend dearly. They were no longer able to hang out, and the only time she did see him was through facetime. Lately, though, Hiro hadn’t been answering any of her calls or texts. It was as if he had fallen off the face of the Earth. And she was getting worried. Karmi tried to see if any of her other friends have heard from him and they all said the same thing. Hiro wasn’t answering any of their messages. She prayed nothing bad had happened to him. 

“Karmi! You’ve got another letter from Astrid!” 

Another day

Despite the demand for staying indoors, Elsa couldn’t do that. She was too concerned for her fiance who’s in the hospital. Just like many others, he had a high risk of getting the virus. But Elsa couldn’t have that. He meant too much to her to lose him so soon in her life. He already has enough health problems to deal with. The last thing he needs is something that could potentially kill him. 

Any chance she got, Elsa would go out and visit her fiance. The last she saw him, he was doing a lot better, and there was a chance he could finally come home at the end of the year. But, with the virus in effect throughout the country, that was no longer a possibility. Jack's family didn’t want to risk bringing him home only to find out he’s gotten ill again and have to send him back. He was in a coma for two years after his accident and never fully recovered. Obviously, they were going to be cautious and protective of their son. Elsa especially. 

She was sitting in a chair close to his bed, silently watching him sleep. The doctors had to be on extra high alert for patients such as him. Jack had to survive this. He’s a tough and strong guy. Elsa slipped her gloved hand into his own and squeezed it gently, telling him she was there for him. 

“I’m not leaving you anytime soon, Frostbite.” 

Something had caught Elsa's eye and he looked over to see a small bouquet of snowdrops and a small note. 

_Thinking of you and your fiance - Astrid_

Another night

She tried, she really did, but trying to come up with assignments for her students to do online was not easy for someone who is very old school. Heck, she barely used the projector in her classroom. How on earth was she gonna be able to come up with homework on a whim? It was just something Rapunzel will have to get used to for the rest of the school year. 

Luckily, she did have a bit of help from her top students Astrid and Hiccup if she was ever in a pickle. As the top students in the class, Rapunzel knew she could count on both of them for a helping hand. It had taken Rapunzel about three days to learn how to use the classroom app and an extra eight hours on how to use a computer. 

Call her old-fashioned, but she preferred paperback and blackboard. Some of her students don’t mind her methods, others prefer other teachers, but she didn’t care what her students thought. As long as they were learning their lessons on literature, she was happy. 

However, she was very concerned about her students. Rapunzel tried to stay in contact with them as much as possible, but some were beginning to not respond. One of them being one of her top students. 

“Don’t worry, Miss. Sundrop, I’ll see what’s up.” came a reply from the one person Rapunzel knew could get through to her student. 

Until it’s day again

“Hey, Hiccup!” Astrid said, “I was just checking up on you. Your mother had a long shift today, right?” 

She was honestly worried about Hiccup the most out of all of her friends. She knew how he could get if he wasn’t surrounded by the people he loved during troubled times. 

“Hey, Astrid. Yeah, she’ll be gone for a majority of the day, so I’m here by myself until she gets back.” he tried to not sound too depressed, but Astrid could see right through him.

Immediately, she hung up on him and brought up the facetime app on her computer screen. Finding Hiccup’s contact, she clicked the icon. Not too long after, he accepted the call, his face appearing on her screen. 

She really cared for her friend, she really did. Sadly, she couldn’t be there for him all of the time. She had duties to fulfill for her parents and a boyfriend too. To be honest, Astrid liked Hiccup before her boyfriend came around, but she could tell he wasn’t interested in her that way, so she gave up. Nevertheless, that was all in the past. She was still there for him as a friend. Heck, she was willing to drop everything to make sure he was okay. He had it rough growing up, so she felt like it was her duty to be there for him. Even if he didn’t want her or know he needed her. 

“You’re not having another one of your lapses, are you?” she immediately asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because if you are, I am marching myself over there. I don’t care if there’s an order to stay at home and self-quarantine, your mental health is more important.” 

“I appreciate your concern, Astrid. Knowing you’re this concerned about me is enough to get me out of my stupor. I’ll be fine, trust me. Besides, I don’t think your mom will even let you step outside. Not if it means her losing her only daughter.” 

“I'm serious! I’d sneak out if I had to! If it meant seeing a friend and making sure he was alright, I’d do it in a heartbeat. I swear the only good thing out of this pandemic is the uprise of technology.”

Hiccup chuckled, “No kidding.”

“Hey, what time is it, by the way?” she asked, searching for the clock in her room. Hiccup beat her to the punch, however. 

“It’s almost four o’clock. Do you need to be somewhere?” 

“No, but I was hoping to check up on the rest of the gang before I have to do my online lesson and dinner so I need to see how much time I’ve got left.”

“I would’ve thought that this pandemic would’ve reduced your busy schedule,” he joked. 

“I wish. But, that’s the price I’m willing to pay. Oh, before I go, would you check this paper I’m working on? It’s not quite finished, but I want to get a bit of feedback. Is that alright?” 

“Fire away, Milady.” 


End file.
